Después de la primera vez
by LadyDy
Summary: [PersonajexLector] La primera vez es una experiencia única y compartir unas cuantas palabras después con tu pareja podría serlo aun más...
1. Chapter 1

Haikyuu no me pertenece~ Los hermosos personajes fueron creados por Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **._Después de la primera vez_.**

PersonajexLector

 _By LadyDy_

* * *

Hinata Shouyo **x** Lector

* * *

Escondiste tu rostro en su pecho y aspiraste de su aroma tan embriagante que te tranquilizaba. Estabas un poco nerviosa a pesar de que todo "el acto" ya había terminado y sabías que era una tontería sentirse así, pero no podías evitarlo. Hace un rato no estabas tan pendiente de ciertos detalles como el de estar desnuda y cubierta con una ligera capa de sudor, y ahora que ya estabas tranquila y serena (se suponía), esa sola idea te hacía sonrojar y querer esconderte en las profundidades. Claro, hiciste casi de todo, pero estar desnuda con tu novio era algo para morirse... _Vaya._

Sentiste un poco de frío y lo primero que cruzó tu mente fue abrazarte más a Shouyo, pero pegar tu cuerpo más al suyo de esa forma... _Dios_... Nunca creíste que el supuesto momento íntimo y romántico que todas anhelan fuera tan vergonzoso. En fin, pensaste, de seguro todo iría mejor las próximas veces. Alzaste el rostro para buscar la mirada de tu novio y lo que viste de dejó algo extrañada. Sus ojos mieles no hacían más que mirarte asustados y su boca temblaba demasiado, y ahora que lo notabas, su agarre se había vuelto tembleque.

— ¿Shouyo-kun...? —Lo miraste expectante.

—...

Bien, ya te empezabas a asustar. Se veía demasiado intranquilo y con ganas, incluso, de llorar. ¿Qué demonios?

—Hey, ¿estás bi-

— ¡Perdón!

—Pe-pero, ¿por qué te disculpas?

—Yo... —Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, aún rodeándote con la otra—. Te hice daño.

— ¿Eh?

—E-es que... —tragó saliva y miró a otro lado, como si estuviese avergonzado y arrepentido de lo que había hecho—. Te pusiste a llorar al principio y después parecía que te dolía mucho.

Parpadeaste incrédula tras oír esas palabras. Querías reírte por esa reacción tan adorable a tu parecer, pero sabías que eso no ayudaría a Hinata, quien estaba demasiado preocupado por nada; así que intentaste calmarlo.

—Shouyo... —le llamaste para que volviese a verte—. Es normal que me haya dolido, fue mi primera vez, pero después de eso en serio me gustó.

Parecía dudar.

—Lo digo en serio.

— ¿De verdad?

—Lo juro... —canturreaste para luego rozar tus labios con los de él—. Fue un lindo momento, ¿no te gustó?

Hinata sonrió y sentiste como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Es más, se separó un poco para tomar tus manos como solía hacer antes de relatarte uno de sus tantos partido de voleyball que siempre escuchas ansiosa.

—¡Fue genial! —Suspiró—. Todo se sintió tan wuoooooh, en especial al último que fue tan gwaaaaah y...

Entrecerraste un poco tus ojos y reprimiste una risa aún escuchando el extraño lenguaje que acostumbraba usar tu novio cuando su alegría y emoción eran máximas. Tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que se cansara y se durmiera hablando, sin embargo, tu parte favorita de toda su rara verborrea fue que nunca soltó tu mano. Sonreíste contenta porque estar con Hinata Shouyo de esta forma era como él decía: _Muy gwaaaaaaah._

* * *

 **Fin :D**

* * *

SorryNotSorry!

Ay Diosh, Hinata es el personaje más adorable que he visto en toda mi vida TwT Bueno, al menos uno de los más adorables xD ¿Les gustó el final? lol juro que Hinata después de "hacerlo", si le preguntan qué tal se sintió, diría todo eso! Pregúntenle a Kageyama :v asdfghjklñ

Al principio quería hacer limonada con todos los personajes de Haikyuu (PORQUE SON PERFECTOS, NO LO NIEGUEN ASDFGHJKLÑ), pero mi escritura es tan puritana :v Jaja Me pareció que esta era una idea tierna~ La temática te hace babear (a mí parecer) :3 El próximo chico será Kags-kun-tsundere-no-admito-que-soy-gay-por-Hinata (?)

En fin, se cuidan...

Bye-Bye :3

PD: Sep, siempre serán relatos cortitos y asquerosos :3 (solo un momento de ternurita owo)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece~ Los personajes son creaciones hermosas de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **._Después de la primera vez_.**

PersonajexLector

 _By LadyDy_

* * *

 _Kageyama Tobio **x** Lector_

* * *

—Huk...

La primera vez que habías ido a una cita con tu "adorable y tan cariñoso" novio ya estabas muy consciente de quién sería el más detallista y afectuoso de la relación, y claro que en ese momento no te había afectado demasiado por haber sido embriagada con la felicidad de que él haya aceptado salir contigo e incluso decir ese tan ansiado "me gustas", sin embargo, ahora que compartías la cama con él y eras testigo de tal cruel acto...

— Kug... —Un ronquido más.

 _¡Esto era el colmo!_

—Mou, Tobio... —murmuraste furiosa, inflando tus mejillas—. Idiota, idiota, idiota...

Eso era el frío rey Kageyama: un idiota; y por si alguien lo dudaba, sí, lo amabas de esa forma con toda tu alma y paciencia que poseías. Pero, en serio, que no se pase de la raya. ¡Incluso tú con lo despistada y poco sensible que eras frente a estos temas sabías que las primeras veces son especiales! Es decir, si Kageyama fuese una chica y, claro, tú, un chico, habrías hecho de todo para que el momento sea romántico y nada raro porque, bueno, es su maldita primera vez - _la más recordada_ \- y la que podría o no determinar como serían las siguientes.

 _Claro, Tobio, porque dormirte apenas "terminar" es muy bonito y algo que desees siempre._

—Idiota, idiota, idiota —Oh, no te cansarías de insultarlo—, idiota, idiota, idio-

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me insultas tanto? —preguntó con voz tranquila y un ojo abierto el interesado de tu novio.

—Hmph... —y como eras tan consciente de sus habilidades para deducir este tipo de cosas -nótese el sarcasmo-, decidiste dejarlo adivinar y solo mirarlo con reproche. Este alzó un ceja.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan molesta —susurró mirándote seriamente—. Hasta gritaste y todo, no entiendo qué-

— ¡N-No digas ese tipo de cosas!

—Pero es cierto. Te gustó, así que no sé por qué estás así.

Entrecerraste los ojos y suspiraste.

—Olvídalo —dijiste y te volteaste para ver la pared—. Sigue durmiendo.

Kageyama tenía razón: lo habías disfrutado (y más de lo planead)o. Y ahora que lo recordabas mejor, tu novio había hecho bastante. Te había besado varias veces y abrazado más que nunca, también sujetó tu mano como si soltarla fuese a terminar con su vida, y además, nunca dejó de verte a los ojos mientras estaban unidos. De esa manera solo pudiste concentrarte en él y no en ese bendito dolor que sentiste al principio. Fue como diría cualquiera: _perfecto._

Frunciste el ceño. La verdad era que él se había esforzado a creces y pensarlo lograba sonrojarte. Lo reconocías y le agradecías, y aun así...

—Ja, pero si fuera tu pelota de voleyball seguro que me abrazabas y me decías palabras cursis antes de tirarte a dormir —murmuraste resentida y hundiendo parte de tu cara en la almohada.

 _Dios_ , sonabas ridícula diciendo eso. Ni siquiera te gustaban tanto las palabras cursis, y mucho menos las esperabas de él.

Y Kageyama botó aire, exasperado, como si pensara lo mismo que tú.

—En serio, ¿eso es todo?

—Tal vez.

Sentiste como se acercaba a ti y escondía su rostro en tu hombro. Su aliento chocó contra tu piel provocando que un escalofrío te recorriera. Demonios, ahora querías derretirte siendo besada y aprisionada por él y-

—Lo siento... —susurró y tu mente se quedó en blanco, alejada de tu sucio mundo de fantasías—. Yo... —tragó saliva—, sentí que debía decirte algo, pero no sabía qué. Estaba tan feliz y aliviado de que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo que no pude hablar... Me puse a pensar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y me di cuenta de que contigo todo siempre fue especial, e iba a decirte algo parecido, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba dormido. Y luego despierto mientras me insultas...

Empezaba a costarle hablar.

—De verdad lo siento.

—...

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Kageyama se había, básicamente, "abierto" ante ti y no podías articular palabra alguna. La impresión no te dejaba.

— ¿Sigues molesta?

—No... —Te giraste para abrazarlo, saliendo del trance—, es solo que pensé "wow, solo tengo que molestarme en la cama desde ahora para que Tobio-chan sea un caramelito" —bromeaste con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡Tú, pequeña...! —Se sonrojó hasta las orejas—. S-Si quieres que te diga cosas como esas, d-dímelo.

Te reíste por esa actitud tan empática.

—Me encanta que quieras complacerme, pero me gusta más el Tobio que es un cubo de hielo y se sonroja cuando soy cariñosa —Esta vez, Tobio se soltó de tu agarre, como un gato rabioso, y se volteó enfurecido—. Jaja, solo bromeo...

Sonreíste enternecida y apoyaste tu frente en su espalda, escuchándolo gruñir.

—Con saber que piensas todo eso es suficiente para mí —cerraste los ojos—. Ya sé que no puedes expresar muy bien tus sentimientos y eso está bien para mí. Me enamoré así de ti, y no necesito que me lo digas siempre para tenerlo presente, porque ya lo sé.

Le diste un suave beso en su espalda.

—Lamento haberte hecho pasar un momento incómodo.

—...

— ¿Tobio...?

—Eres injusta —renegó, volviendo a encararte—. Cómo es posible que me molestes y luego me hagas querer... —miró hacia otro lado avergonzado—, abrazarte —terminó diciendo.

Parpadeaste incrédula por lo dicho. ¿En serio, Tobio diciendo algo tan lindo? Bufaste antes de besarlo, esta vez, en sus labios.

—La respuesta es obvia, Tobio —susurraste contra sus labios—. Es amor.

* * *

 **Fin :D**

* * *

Hmmm, por alguna razón, este me salió más largo que el de Hinata TwT pero buaaaaaano~

Dios, imaginen que lo hacen con Kags-tsundere-cubito-de-hielo y el muy tontis simplemente se queda dormido sin decir nada xD Ni una sonrisita o abracito, NADA xD No se asusten chicas, Kageyama se quedó dormido pensando en qué demonios decir lol :3

Al principio no sabía muy bien cómo sería esto con Kageyama, pero demonios, lo imagino dando lo mejor para que sea lo más placentero posible y cuando se termina todo, pues... él está como "Mierda, no tengo puta idea de qué decir" xD Ñeh, este chico es adorable igual~ Hinata me apoya (Hinata: :D)

No sé por qué cada vez que imagino a alguien con Kageyama, a ese alguien le gusta joderlo y avergonzarlo OwO es que Kags-kun sonrojado es tan lindo~ NO LO NIEGUEN, CHIQUILLAS! Yo sé que ustedes quieren molestarlo también ¬w¬

Gracias por tu apoyo **Kikico Coffey.** _Y también las que me están siguiendo y me pusieron en favoritos~_ No creí que a alguien le gustara la idea de pronto TwT Prometo esforzarme para que cada capítulo sea especial y tiernecito :3

Cuídense mucho~

 _Bye-Bye~_


	3. Chapter 3

Haikyuu no me pertenece~ Los hermosos personajes fueron creados por Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **._Después de la primera vez_.**

PersonajexLector

By LadyDy

* * *

Tsukishima Kei **x** Lector

* * *

Tsukishima es sexy.

Sí, era cierto que usaba esos lentes cuadrados tan aburridos, que su cabello tan corto y mal arreglado era un desperdicio para el color que poseía, y que su personalidad no era del todo galante o carismática, pero, definitivamente, _Kei era sexy aun con todo eso_.

—Ugh... — _Quizás demasiado..._

—Hey, ¿acaso te desmayaste del placer?

 _Para ti._

Tus mejillas se incendiaron una vez más esa noche y tus manos desesperadas, y a la vez tan acostumbradas a ese tipo de palabras provenientes del rubio, no hicieron más que esconderte de su mirada tan fastidiosa y enigmática. Llevabas un año saliendo con Tsukishima Kei y debías admitir que no era lo que esperabas. Cuando lo observabas en las prácticas, él se veía tan serio y poco hablador, tan maduro, tan tranquilo, _tan correcto..._

— ¿Necesitas que te reaviva de nuevo? —preguntó con ese tono de voz tan fastidioso que a cualquiera lo haría tomar sus palabras en otro sentido.

 _¡No, esto no era para nada lo que esperaba!_

—N-No hables de esa forma —murmuraste, todavía no lista para encararlo.

—¿Cuál forma? —se acercó más a ti y casi podías imaginártelo con esa sonrisa tan altanera que mostraba cuando lograba lo que más le gustaba: avergonzarte.

—D-de esa forma...

—Hmmm... —tocó tus manos con la suya, intentando alejarlas de tu cara—. Si no te explicas bien, no entenderé...

 _¡Dios, él no podía ser tan...!_

—¡Mou, Kei, deja de molestarme!

Y cuando por fin explotaste roja de la furia, notaste que se alejó y lo escuchaste reír complacido. No podías creer que aun habiendo pasado un momento tan íntimo hace unos minutos, la primera vez de ambos para ser claros, Kei podría gastarte con tal facilidad unas bromas de doble sentido. Y quizás suene tonto y bastante cursi, pero no te molestaba en realidad, ya que su risa lograba calmar tu ira e incluso contagiarte su alegría. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con él: hablarían bien al inicio, Tsukishima tiraría cualquier broma que se le ocurriese, te molestarías por el tonto comentario que escuchabas y, finalmente, lo dejarías pasar y te unirías a sus risas.

Verlo sentado desnudo ahí junto a ti, todavía riendo un poco, hizo que pensaras en que nadie te lo creería. " _¿Tsukishima, riendo de esa forma? Bah, tonterías._ " Quizás ese también habría sido tu pensamiento si no hubieses llegado a conocerlo tan bien. Antes de ser pareja, intercambias unas palabras con él en clase y pensabas que él era así, simplemente serio, e incluso llegabas a la conclusión de que por su personalidad, él no estaría tan interesado en salir con alguien. Recuerdas que ese fue tu mayor miedo antes de confesarle tus sentimientos y lo que te acobardaba la mayoría de las veces. Al principio, Tsukishima se mostraba igual de estoico y no te molestaba para nada porque lo veías venir y aun así te gustaba.

Sin embargo, eso cambió después de un tiempo (un mes para ser exactos). Cada vez que estaban rodeados de gente (a excepción de Yamaguchi, claro), Tsukishima hablaría como un completo aburrido de la vida. Pero una vez que estaban solos, él empezaba a sonreír ligeramente y a darle inicio a un sinfín de palabras que te llevaban al abismo del bochorno. Habías admirado a este chico tanto tiempo por su comportamiento en el club que cuando aceptó salir contigo, saltaste de la felicidad y te preparaste para estar con un chico bastante serio...

Extrañamente, admitías que te enamoraste completamente cuando conociste a este Tsukishima tan diabólico por ratos.

—¿Estás bien? —de pronto volviste al mundo real y observaste a Kei con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te molestó de verdad esa broma?

—¿Eh? —ladeaste el rostro, no comprendiendo—. No, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—No te has reído.

Parpadeaste incrédula. _Oh_ , así que Kei-chan era consciente de que reías después de cada broma gastada... Y, ¿se preocupaba si no lo hacías como si se tratara de un patrón establecido? La idea te pareció bastante divertida. Por tu mente pasaron unos cuantas planes maquiavélicos para hacerlo sufrir un poco por haberte fastidiado, sin embargo, no te parecía correcto. Al menos no con él mostrando esa mirada ambar tan arrepentida. _Dios, qué lindo era..._

Si tan solo supiera que te perdiste pensando en lo distinto que era antes de estar con él... Sonreíste contenta y decidiste hacer algo mucho mejor.

—Me gusta demasiado que me molestes, ¿sabes? —Te levantaste un poco para sentarte cerca de él y pasar tus brazos por su cuello, mientras él te miraba sorprendido por tu repentino acercamiento—. _Así que moléstame una vez más, Kei-chan_ —Susurraste muy cerca de sus labios.

Y esta vez, Tsukishima se sonrojó al darse cuenta del comprometedor tono de voz que habías utilizado.

* * *

 **Fin :D**

* * *

Siento que Kei me salió OoC xD Es que la verdad no imagino que Kei-chan esté con alguien lol xD Lo veo como un chico al que le resultaría difícil enamorarse~ (Yamaguchi no cuenta aquí, así que shhhh xD). Creo que si Tsukishima se enamora, debe ser de alguien que lo haga feliz -obvio-, pero supongo que de otra forma~ O sea, él parece de los tipos que cuando hay confianza ama gastar pequeñas bromas, y pues, sí, creo que le encantaría estar con una chica tranquila, amigable y super fácil de fastidiar o avergonzar :3 Aparte que Tsukishima es bieeeeeeen seco cuando está rodeado de personas lol A las justas, vemos que le sonríe honestamente a Yama-fresita-chan ¬w¬

Es por eso que lo puse así :c Ay, si les pareció OoC, solo díganme TwT

Por otro lado, yo tenía planeado que este capítulo fuera para Sugawara-senpai *inserte gritos de una fangirl muriendo de sangrado* *w* Pero no se me ocurría nada con él xD Era como... "Sugawara miró a OC tímidamente. Esta tenía la mirada gacha y no decía palabra alguna. Sugawara, preocupado, se acercó a OC para preguntarle "¿Estás bien?" y ella susurró tan bajo que el senpai no pudo escucharla. "Disculpa, no te escuché...", dijo él y esta vez ella habló más alto. "Yo..." él la miró expectante, y "TE VIOLAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", fueron las últimas palabras del senpai." :D

Con ese mini-mini-relato ya se darán cuenta de que lo amo bastante u-u Ugh, debo hacer un cap de él rápido TwT Oh, por cierto, hay supongo que hay chicas que están esperando que aparezcan sus chicos favoritos, pero tengan en cuenta que los chicos que han aparecido en la segunda temporada serán los últimos porque, bueno, aun si no me creen... Yo no he visto esa temporada :D *la gente se para del asiento para apedrearla* Tengan piedad, la veré la próxima semana TwT

En fin, quiero agradecer a los nuevos seguidores, y también a **Kikico Coffey** y a **roschanuzumaki** por dejar sus lindos reviews~

Bye-Bye :3

PD: ¿Alguien más espera ansiosa el de Asahi? ¿no?, ¿nadie? Ok :c


End file.
